La promesa
by RosarioDixon
Summary: Se sentía devastado, había perdido a la única persona, que por mas increíble que pareciera, le devolvió la esperanza, esa que hace tiempo ya estaba perdida.
1. Chapter 1

Se sentía devastado, había perdido a la única persona, que por mas increíble que pareciera, le devolvió la esperanza, esa que hace tiempo ya estaba perdida.

Nunca imagino sentir algo por ella, tantos sentimientos por una pequeña. Se había encariñado bastante y nadie se la arrebataría.

Oh, como le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, cada simple gesto que hacia le fascinaba. Mirarla parecía observar directamente hacia el sol, hermoso y abrumador, ahora solo había oscuridad.

Pensó que podía protegerla, que podían superar cualquier obstáculo, pero al parecer el no era lo suficientemente bueno como para cuidarla un maldito segundo, solo uno.

Camino y camino durante horas, pero no le importaba, no importaba cuando había recorrido, no importaba si estaba deshidratado, cansado o si aparecía un caminante. Solo quería encontrarla, quería esa luz de vuelta a su lado.

Haría todo lo necesario, buscaría cielo y tierra, removería hasta la más minima piedra, hasta quemaría todo este jodido y perdido mundo, pero la encontraría.

Y en ese momento con toda su convicción hizo la promesa mas importante para el hasta ahora.

"Te juro Beth, te encontrare, matare a ese maldito condenado que te arranco de mi lado y no parare hasta ver una jodida flecha en su frente, lo prometo, te prometo que lo Haré."

.


	2. Encuentrame

Se despertó con un dolor insoportable de cabeza y con la boca seca, tenia un aspecto terrible, el pelo enmarañado por la tierra y la sangre, los labios resecos y toda su ropa rasgada, le costo adaptar la vista al lugar en donde estaba. Todo se encontraba oscuro, entraba solo un haz de luz por una ventilación que se encontraba en la pared. Intento llevarse la mano a la cara solo para darse cuenta de que estaba encadenada al piso y allí se dio cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

_Al salir de la casa, se dirigió hacia el camino que Daryl le había indicado, desde lo lejos pudo divisar que había alguien en medio de la senda. Corrió para intentar pedirle ayuda, tendrían que ayudar a daryl lo más rápido que pudiesen, ya que su vida corría peligro y ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Corrió gritando que la ayudase, por favor, el solo sonreía, pero cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo solo vio la mano del sujeto levantarse sobre su cabeza y luego solo sintió dolor._

_Confío en ese hombre pensando que "podía ser bueno, todavía había gente buena", nunca imagino lo que le iba a suceder y que ese jodido error le podía costar la vida._

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en el, y en como se encontraría, como se sentiría. Ese hombre tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan sensible, que sufría tanto como cualquier otro, cuando perdía a alguno de sus amigos. Detrás de esa actitud violenta y temperamento agresivo, era completamente distinto, "el tiene un buen corazón, es una persona buena "

Era incondicional nunca le fallaba a sus cercanos, y eso era lo que beth mas admiraba de el.

Ahora se encontraba sola y sin saber que hacer, lo único que podía hacer era recordar…

Ohh, todo lo que había vivido junto a el, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de segura, tan cómoda con una persona.

Desde que escaparon de la prisión de a poco, confiaron el uno en el otro, se abrieron; y tal parecía que a daryl le gustaba, ya que había cambiado de opinión y quería permanecer en aquella casa, solos los dos, juntos…

Ella no era Carol, no era Michonne, no era Maggi; no era tan fuerte y nunca lo iba a ser lo suficiente, pero el la complementaba, el era el FUERTE, ella sensible y tierna.

Solo ella hacía salir lo mejor de daryl, hacía que enfrentara sus miedos, esos miedos que cada día se guardaba más. Beth siempre estaría para el, siempre estaría para consolarlo cuando esos miedos aparezcan, solo ella podía darle el amor que tanto le faltaba, tendría fe en el.

Solo el pensar en esas cosas y en lo que podrían haber vivido juntos la quebró, y se hecho a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería estar junto a el , verlo nuevamente, poder pasar sus dedos por su largo y castaño pelo, tocar su rostro para recordar cada mínimo detalle, decirle que le hubiera encantado quedarse en esa casa junto a el, solo así seria feliz..

No quería estar sola, no quería estar sola nunca mas, lo necesitaba a el y solo a el, a nadie mas.¿se puede en tan poco tiempo, depender tanto de una persona? Ya no sabia que le dolía mas, el dolor físico que le provocaban las cadenas al estirar su piel, o el dolor emocional ,extrañar tanto su presencia y a su a veces divertido mal humor , sus facciones que casi siempre estaban contraídas al tratar de parecer agresivo..

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, cada vez se sentía mas derrotada, quería que solo el viniera a rescatarla o que se olvidara completamente de ella para ser feliz, aunque eso era lo ultimo que quería.

"_Por favor daryl, te necesito, prometo ayudarte en todo pero solo por favor, encuéntrame "_


	3. Todo por ti

**Hola, soy nueva escribiendo así que perdónenme ciertas faltas o si no escribo muy bien jaja, estoy enamorada de esta pareja y me gusta escribir sobre ellos, en especial daryl :) , dejen review por favor! Gracias desde ya!**

Tenia miedo de quedarse solo, no le fallaría de nuevo a beth, corrió con todas sus fuerzas por medio del camino hasta que este se dividió en dos. Termino abatido, cansado y sin rastro alguno de ella. in esperanzas se derrumbo en el piso, desilusionado de si mismo.

Por lo que sabía podía haber trascurrido minutos u horas, dado que el tiempo no tenia ninguna relevancia para el, no ahora que lo había perdido todo.

De repente 6 hombres lo rodearon, "que tenemos aquí" decía uno, sin saber que lo único que encontrarían era a un hombre devastado y desesperado por una hermosa mocosa que lo había desarmado por completo.

Entonces decidió que le hacia falta descargar un poco el dolor y la bronca contra algunos de ellos.

Justo cuando, el que parecía el líder del grupo, se acerco para decirle alguna estupidez que no tenia ganas de escuchar, le propino un golpe. Ah, Que bien que se sentía…

Como un método de defensa que ya tenía incorporado, dirigió la ballesta a su cabeza.

Aparentando calma, el supuesto líder, lo amenazo diciendo que no le convenía pelear contra ellos ya que tenían una clara ventaja por sobre el. Resignado decidió quedarse con ellos, Seguramente podría sacarle algún tipo de información a estos imbeciles, haría todo lo posible, debía encontrar a aquella ingenua muchacha. "Maldición beth, ya no queda gente buena, no aquí"

Le explicaron las reglas del grupo, debían separarse en grupo para ir a cazar. Y demonios, le toco ir con el mas idiota de todos. Trato de ignorarlo y perderlo, para concentrarse en un conejo que tenia en la mira, disparo y encesto una flecha en su pequeña cabeza.

"_sabes que lo que cazamos es para el grupo, no es tuyo"_

Viendo que daryl lo ignoraba, decidió seguir provocándolo.

"_Seguramente que alguna zorra hizo algo para que estuvieras así"_

Y esas simples palabras, enfurecieron tanto a daryl, que exploto.

Desenvaino su cuchillo, y después de un breve forcejeo, termino clavado en su pecho.

"_al fin pude lograr callarte, maldito imbecil"_

Allí se dio cuenta de que era capaz de hacer todo por ella. Ningún pendejo le faltaría el respeto, el no lo permitiría.

Se apoyo contra un árbol y se puso a pensar en la noche que la secuestraron, ese maldito auto. Recordaba cada detalle del coche por si lo encontraba en algún sitio, y una imagen apareció en su mente. La luneta del auto tenia inscripta una cruz blanca, una iglesia, allí se debía encontrar beth. Terminus era un refugio, podría haber una iglesia allí o terminus podría SER una iglesia.

Agarro su ballesta, el conejo y salio del bosque para seguir caminando por las vías. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, la encontraría, aun si moría en el intento.

"_espérame beth, resiste, no te mueras por favor, solo espérame."_


	4. La limpieza

**Este capitulo es un poco fuerte, Queria hacer sufrir un poquito mas a beth, no por mala , sino para daryl cobre venganza con muchas mas ganas! Por favor comenten que asi me dan mas ganas de escribir! Desde ya muchas gracias por leer!**

Su desorientación iba en aumento, no sabia en donde se encontraba, ni mucho menos había reconocido a su secuestrador. La situación no podía empeorar un poco mas ¿no le sucedió lo suficiente ya? Al parecer no.

No sabia cuantas veces se desmayo, a causa del hambre y la deshidratación. Encontrándose casi inconsciente, escucho voces en el exterior. Logro distinguir dos voces masculinas.

"_Hoy es mi turno, tu ya lo hiciste, además solo necesito un poco de diversión "_

"_¿necesitas un poco de ayuda? Yo puedo sostenerla por ti"_

"_tu solo espérame afuera"_

En el momento en que el sujeto accedió a la habitación, beth hizo todo lo posible para tratar de identificarlo, pero solo vio una gran sombra y una sonrisa que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Estaba segura, era el, el que la había raptado.

Enfurecida y con miedo empezó a dispararle preguntas, que el seguramente ignoraría.

_¿en donde estoy? ¿Quién eres? Por favor déjame ir, yo no te sirvo de nada_

Y solo consigo una aterradora y desconcertante respuesta, que alerto a todos sus instintos.

"_Mira, maldita mocosa, te equivocas, me sirves de mucho ami, tu eres mi pequeña diversión, yo contigo Hare lo que se me antoje, chicas como tu llevaron a este mundo al caos absoluto, niñas malcriadas, aparentando inocencia, personas como tu, que creen que todo es color de rosa, esa clase de persona en realidad tienen el demonio adentro, en lo mas profundo, y cuando eso sale a la luz muchas personas como yo se ven perjudicadas. Ahora escúchame bien, se una buena niña y no me pongas las cosas difíciles, como se dice, por las buenas o por las malas, tu eliges."_

"_Yo no soy una maldita niña, déjame ir, estas delirando"_

Sin una palabra mas, se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella, con sus peludas y sucias manos, tomo su cara para poder plantarle un fuerte y duro beso.

Le repugnaba tanto. Intento resistirse empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando logro separarse de el, beth le escupió en la cara.

Furioso y sorprendido por su acto se giro y llamo a su amigo.

"_Luke, entra rápido, esta cachorrita se resiste"_

El segundo hombre entro, se posiciono detrás de ella, rasgo sus pantalones y rompió su ropa interior. Se encontraba tan indefensa, tan descubierta, no quería estar allí, quería ser fuerte y poder defenderse.

Luke la obligo a apoyar su cara contra la pared y la sostuvo, solo para que aquel enfermo hombre se permitiera "divertirse" con ella.

Se percato de cómo las manos de ese repugnante individuo recorrían su espalda, la estaba lastimando tanto.

De repente sintió como se introducía en ella con fuerza, la desgarraba, la embestía con tal brutalidad. No podía soportarlo, como alguien disfrutaba haciéndole daño.

Lloro, pero lloro en silencio, se sentía tan exhibida, estaba destrozada, ya no se percataba de absolutamente nada, solo quería que terminara y se fuera.

Cuando todo por fin acabo, no se fue sin antes decir

"_mi nombre es John, te lo digo solo por cortesía y por que soy un caballero, pero recuerda, esto no termino, necesito limpiarte de esta manera, al fin y al cabo, todo es por tu bien"_

Estaba tan sucia, vulnerable y quebrantada. Solo necesitaba dormir, solo un momento, para poder soñar que las cosas eran diferentes, para soñar que todavía seguía con daryl.

"_apúrate daryl , te necesito, por favor"_


	5. La esencia

_**Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a los que comentan y me dan más ánimos de seguir. Como saben en este fic Daryl sigue su camino solo y muchas cosas mas diferentes, pero si sigo con algunas partes de la serie como se darán cuenta. En este capitulo hice un daryl tratando de resistirse a sus sentimientos, espero que sea de su agrado! Muchas gracias desde ya, no los molesto mas y a leer! Jaja**_

El camino por las vías parecía interminable sol en pleno mediodía no ayudaba para nada, lo agotaba totalmente, sin contar que su desayuno fue solamente unas cuantas bayas que había recolectado el día anterior.

Solo. Así se paso el resto de la tarde, caminando, buscando algún rastro, matando caminantes y tratando de encontrar motivación en alguna parte.

Antes del atardecer se dispuso a buscar un lugar para usar de refugio, y lo encontró con éxito, hallo lo que alguna vez fue una cabina de vigilancia.

Luego de asegurarse que el sitio estaba limpio de actividad, acomodo sus cosas y coloco en la puerta una trampa, que consistía en un cable y un par de latas, solo por si alguien se atrevía a entrar. Usando su bolsa como almohada, se acostó en el suelo y Así un poco mas relajado, pacido, si se podía considerar, se resguardo para poder pasar la noche.

Por una de las ventanas se podía observar la luna, pura y blanca, le recordaba a alguien.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? El era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, Malditas debilidades.

El nació siendo un sobreviviente, la gente lo hacía de lado antes, seguramente todos aquellos estupidos estarán muertos, pero el no.

Ahora se encontraba en un mundo destrozado, pero sobrellevaba todo y pensaba que tenia todo lo que le necesario para vivir.

Aprendió que vivir en grupo no funcionaba, al final siempre acabaría solo, este mundo era así, no permitía la compañía y si la tenías, la perdías en algún maldito momento y terminabas sufriendo como un condenado, como él, pero eso ya era pasado, o eso creía.

El se encontraba bien así, seguramente, si beth se encontraba en términus, estaría mejor que estando con el. Tal vez las cosas tenían que ser así, tal vez, solo tal vez, todo funcionaria y ella podría ser feliz, ella conocería a alguien, cualquier hombre querría estar cerca de beth, se merecía ser feliz y sabía que no era con el. Así con inquietud de donde se dirigían sus pensamientos se durmió.

"_Beth, no te alejes mas, por favor, espérame, déjame encontrarte, no te vayas"_

Se levanto sobresaltado, tratando de asimilar su sueño. De repente un sonido lo distrajo, eran las latas, alguien estaba tratando de ingresar.

Agarro su ballesta, camino hasta la ventana y miro, confirmando sus sospechas, una horda de caminantes se agolpaban en la entrada.

Silbando, llamo la atención de ellos, desenvaino su cuchillo y mato a los que pudo para aminorarlos, la sangre salpicaba en su cara, definitivamente nació para esto.

Tomo una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la esquina, abrió la puerta y con la mesa trato de distanciarlos para así, poder salir. Al estar afuera empezó, flecha tras flecha, a derribarlos. No tenia miedo, en absoluto, se encontraba exaltado, esta era su ESENCIA.

Luego de terminar de aniquilarlos, cargo la ballesta a su espalda, empezó a caminar y así comenzó el día, así comienzan sus días.

Era una mañana fresca y tranquila, estaba relajado, sin prisa alguna. Usando sus habilidades de rastreo, diviso un pequeño papel de chocolate.

¿Seria de alguien del grupo?

Entonces, la realidad lo abrumo. El no era nadie, su esencia no estaba, su esencia y su motivación ya no se encontraban junto a el.


	6. Compañera de cuarto

**Hola nuevamente a todos lo que siguen mi historia, perdón por no actualizar tan seguido pero es que estoy con unos problemas personales, por lo que no pude subir el nuevo capitulo. La verdad que el final de temporada nos dejo con ganas de más como siempre jaja. No los interrumpo mas, que disfruten y desde ya muchas gracias por leer. Síganme apoyando como lo hicieron hasta ahora, me dan muchas fuerzas, gracias! **

La oscuridad la rodeaba, la envolvía, flotaba en ella. Solo tenia pocos minutos de lucidez, los cuales duraban solo unos cuantos segundos.

Parpadeó, no podía distinguir nada, todo estaba borroso y confuso, un velo blanco la envolvía, todo daba vueltas, no sabia en donde se encontraba; comprimió sus parpados con todas sus fuerzas, al abrirlos pudo ver como una mujer tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando darle algo de agua. La oscuridad se volvía a acercar, la absorbía nuevamente, nuevamente a una profunda inconciencia.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, no obstante pasaba mucho mas tiempo conciente, ya podía apreciar cada vez mas detalles del lugar en donde se hallaba.

De a poco, su cautiverio allí se convirtió en una rutina; dos veces al día, la misma mujer, le llevaba algo de comer y beber

Cuando al fin consiguió mantenerse despierta, esperaba ansiosa a aquella mujer, para verla, analizarla más a fondo. Cada vez que llegaba se limitaba a observarla y abrir la boca, para que así la alimentasen. Parecía una persona muy amable, con la que se podía charlar o pasar el rato._ ¿Seria buena? _No confiaría en cualquiera, no lo haría, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Bueno, no lo haría otra vez.

Era de mañana cuando escucho como alguien se acercaba tarareando una canción que reconocía de algún sitio. La puerta se abrió, era ella y parecía tan malditamente feliz con esa sonrisa que le provocaba repulsión. _Esa sonrisa._

"_Buenos días, bienvenida querida, veo que ya estas de mejor animo, disculpa si te desperté, me llamo Mary. Yo he cuidado de ti estos últimos días, no tienes por que agradecerme. Nuevamente, bienvenida" _

Confundida por su amabilidad Beth pregunto:

"_¿por que me ayudas?"_

"_Mi niña, te equivocas, yo no te ayudo, tu me ayudas ami, yo colaboro con Cristo mi señor a mejorar este mundo, como se dice, hay que sacar la basura en algún momento; todo esto no es por ti y por favor no me hagas preguntas o me obligaras a hacer cosas que realmente no quiero, veo que ya puedes comer, así que hazlo, Adiós"_

De este modo, se despidió, arrojándole la comida al suelo y dando un portazo. Esa mujer le inspiraba tanta desconfianza, hablando en ese tono alegre, esa falsa sonrisa. Esa que todos tenían allí, nunca olvidaría esas sonrisas.

Le urgía tanto irse de allí, ¿pero como escaparía? Se encontraba sola, sin ayuda, ya no sabia que esperar. No podía permanecer en ese sitio ¿Cómo lo haría, como saldría? La habían violado, maltratado y todavía tenia cadenas que le lastimaban la piel y la limitaban, no tenia esperanzas.

Daryl seguramente vendría a buscarla, sabia que lo haría, pero si iba hasta allí lo iban a matar, le iban a hacer lo mismo que a ella. Definitivamente encontraría la manera de salir, lo haría por el, para salvar sus vidas, para pensar en un futuro. Beth seria esta vez la fuerte, estaba decidida, lo demostraría aún si moría en ello.

En el exterior escucho forcejeos y voces. Inmediatamente se puso en estado de alerta, no dejaría que le hicieran daño de nuevo.

Las bisagras de la puerta de metal rechinaban al abrirse, la luz de afuera la cegó, tenia que entrecerrar los ojos para ver quien iba a entrar; enseguida pudo saber de quién se trataba, era John, el que la había ultrajado tan brutalmente. Aterrada y en pánico se arrincono en una de las esquinas de aquella fría y oscura habitación, era la única manera que tenia de defenderse. John llevaba en su hombro colgando a una delgada muchacha, la cual tiro fuertemente en el piso, para luego atarla, al igual que Beth, con unas cadenas herrumbrosas. Al terminar su labor, dejo a su lado una cubeta con agua. Al ver que Beth no se movía, soltó una carcajada diciendo:

"_mi zorrita, tienes compañera de cuarto ahora, Bebe el agua, va a hacerte bien, tienes que estar fuerte para mi próxima visita"_

Sigilosamente, como un cazador, se acerco e intento con el dorso de su mano acariciar aquella pequeña cara percudida por la mugre; ella con asco y repugnancia lo esquivó, el Simplemente sonrío y sin mas se fue.

Tomó la cubeta con aquel preciado líquido y juntando sus dos manos empezó a beber desesperadamente. Sentía como las gotas de agua bajaban y se deslizaban por su garganta, la revitalizaban de una manera extraordinaria. Al mismo tiempo aprovechó para lavarse la cara y el cuerpo, limpiar aquellas caricias repugnantes, limpió su odio, borró todo daño, limpió su alma y toda suciedad de ella. Al observar como el agua se percudía, se volvía negra, se dio cuenta de que ahora era así como estaba su alma, ellos la habían vuelto así, oscura.

Repentinamente oyó como aquella mujer se despertaba tosiendo, quería ayudarla pero las cadenas la limitaban, solo podía observarla. Era una mujer que apenas aparentaba veinte años, con piel de tez morena que aparentaba tener una dura actitud, le recordaba mucho a Daryl ¿Qué_ habrá hecho para estar aquí?_

"_Hey, no me mires así ricitos de oro, no soy otra maldita negra del montón, al parecer ni siquiera sabes donde estas, eres solamente una mocosa"_

Beth solamente sonrío, esa actitud de chica mala, estaba tan acostumbrada a esa maldita actitud, lo extrañaba tanto

"_Me recuerdas a alguien que era especial para mi, seguramente me caerás bien, me enteré que eres mi nueva compañera de cuarto, estoy tan perdida y sola que no me hará mal un poco de compañía, ¿sabes en dónde estamos, por lo menos? "_

"_¿De que si no lo sé?, yo era amante de uno de ellos, son unos jodidos fanáticos religiosos, estaba con ellos sin saber lo que hacían y en cuanto lo descubrí terminé así. No tienes idea de lo que hacen con gente como yo, ellos ya me odiaban por ser negra, imagínate por traidora, lo que te hicieron a ti no es nada con lo que realmente sucede, esto es solo el principio, terminaremos siendo la maldita cena."_


	7. Hermanos

**Hola, tanto tiempo. Disculpen nuevamente por mi demora, intentaré subirlos más seguidos y más largos, ando un poco enferma así que espero que me entiendan. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, trato de contestarlos a todos, me animan mucho de verdad, cada día se suman más, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, ya que como saben disfruto escribiendo como muchos. En fin, no los distraigo mas, espero que disfruten este capítulo, desde ya muchas gracias por su apoyo! **

**Disclaimers: estos personajes no me pertenecen, ojala jaja, solo libero mi imaginación con ellos, disfruto y espero que ustedes también.**

Decidido, esa era la palabra que lo definía; con cada paso que realizaba se veía mas cerca de su destino, cada paso que hacía era esperanzador y alimentaba de manera impresionante su sed de venganza.

Quiso tomar el camino del bosque como precaución, no sabía con que clase de gente iba a tratar cuando llegara a "Terminus".

Si en algún momento se había sentido perdido, sin fuerzas; este no era el momento oportuno, se dió cuenta que el miedo era solo una escusa, de nada serviría sino luchaba por lo que realmente quería; el era un luchador, siempre lo iba a ser y esta no era lo excepción.

Su meta era salvar a beth, esa era su prioridad, luego podrían encontrar a alguien del grupo, extrañaba mucho esos días en los que se encontraban todos juntos, donde se preocupaban solo por encontrar comida y suministros necesarios, ahora lo único que importaba era sobrevivir, pero no lo iba a hacer solo y eso no era una opción.

Alejándose de los recuerdos, se adentró, sin dudar en el tupido y espeso bosque, cerrando sus ojos se dejó absorber por la naturaleza que lo rodeaba; los sonidos variaban a su alrededor, desde el canto de un pájaro hasta el movimiento que realizaban las hojas y ramas al friccionarse, una leve brisa recorría la arboleda, esta le ofrecía miles de los aromas imponentes de la zona; ese aire fresco rozaba su rostro, despeinaba su, ya largo, castaño cabello.

Sus sentidos de cazador rebozaban ante tanta majestuosidad, se sentía como en casa, este era su lugar y le gustaba este hermoso encuentro. Sabía que no debía permanecer mucho tiempo allí por que, lamentablemente, lo que le gustaba duraba poco, así era este mundo, los placeres que se podían llegar a dar, eran tan efímeros como un suspiro o mejor dicho, Como carne cerca de un caminante. Mientras duró, disfrutó cada instante de esa pequeña oportunidad que le brindaba esta tipo de vida, en la que ahora vivía.

Durante esa noche trataría de no descansar ni un solo momento, necesitaba llegar y no le importaba dejar su vida en el trayecto.

A mitad de la noche, ya se sentía exhausto, la planta de sus pies le ardían de una manera inimaginable debido a las incontables ampollas que le habían salido debido al sinuoso camino, sus brazos agarrotados y el cansancio lo vencía. Al no aguantar un segundo más de pie, dejo caer su derrotado cuerpo sobre las hojas que crujían bajo su peso, era un alivio inmenso el que sintió en ese momento y sin mas que hacer se dispuso a buscar la luna, esa que tanto le traía recuerdos, esa que siempre lo animaba cuando ya no sentía fuerzas, esa hermosa y blanca luna, que para el, era beth, por que donde quisiera que esté, seguro le daría todo su apoyo. La echaba tanto de menos y por mas increíble que pareciera, esa pequeña lo consolaba en los momentos en que nadie mas estaba, todos la creían incapaz de ser fuerte, pero no sabían que esa persona tenía en su interior la fuerza que todos necesitaban. Extrañaba su melodiosa voz, sus inmaduras palabras que a veces resultaban ser las más sabias, su revoltijo de cabello dorado, sus canciones que siempre le subían el ánimo, disfrutaba tanto cuidarla cuando algo le sucedía, parecía tan delicada, dulce y al mismo tiempo sacaba su determinación que aminoraba a cualquiera, era un deleite ver sus cambios de personalidades, nunca pensó en necesitarla tanto y de esa manera.

Un sonido llamó su atención, al levantar la vista pudo ver una fogata que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, inmediatamente tomó su ballesta y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían esos ruidos. Al acercarse pudo distinguir varias figuras, todas le resultaban familiares. Al fin pudo llegar a oír una conversación

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, parece que el cazador terminó siendo cazado. Definitivamente se trataba de la voz de Joe.

Ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo, mátame solo ami, déjalos en paz.

Al escuchar que era Rick, no dudo ni un solo momento en aparecer en escena, no soportaría ver como ese maldito intento de pandilla apuntaba a sus amigos.

Déjalos en paz Joe, son mis amigos, sabes que no dudo nunca en matar, nunca lo hago.

Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí, a un maldito traidor y asesino, rompiste las reglas daryl, ahora recibirás tu castigo junto a tus amiguitos. Primero nos encargaremos del pequeño alguacil, luego de la maldita negra samurai y al último de ustedes dos malditos idiotas.

Al ser tan cercanos y conocerse tanto, solo basto una mirada para que Rick y Daryl supieran que era lo que debían hacer.

Rápidamente daryl desenfundó su cuchillo, lanzándole el mismo a la primera persona que vió, resultando ser el que tenia atrapado a Carl, al mismo tiempo disparó una flecha contra Joe, que solo logró rozarle el brazo; Rick aprovechando el momento, agarró su revolver, se acercó sigilosamente a Joe, para luego sin decir nada, dispararle en el centro de su frente.

Cuando al fin lograron deshacerse de todos ellos, se miraron fijamente y sin decir nada se abrazaron en un emotivo encuentro. Nadie preguntó nada, no tenían que darse explicaciones, Michonne al ver que estorbaba se llevo al niño a descansar, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-Pensaba que estabas muerto, me alegro mucho de encontrarte daryl ¿Qué hacías junto a ellos?

-Solo me uní a ellos por que estaba solo, igual no duró mucho, tenían unas primitivas reglas, yo no las sigo. Estoy buscando a beth, ella desapareció. Quiero encontrarla como de lugar amigo, ya no puedo más con la culpa, perdón no pude cuidarla, seguro todos me odiaran, no pude cuidar a nuestra gente una vez mas Rick, le fallé a ella y a todos, necesito estar junto a ella.

-yo nunca te juzgaré, esta vida nos llevo a hacer cosas que nunca imaginamos, yo no era así, todos cambiamos. No te preocupes la encontraremos, y no, no me fallaste, porque ahora estas aquí, tu eres mi hermano.

Daryl conmovido por sus palabras, dejó caer una lágrima, estaba tan feliz, al fin y al cabo no estaba solo, tenía a su grupo, al que ahora podía llamar su familia. Así encontró nuevamente la fuerza y motivación para seguir adelante, para hallar a beth y encontrar el camino nuevamente, cada vez estaba más cerca, y ahora, no estaba solo.


	8. Vidas pasadas

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, ando media decaída, así que si se nota, ya saben por que jaja. Los dejo tranquilos así disfruten!**

**Disclaimers: estos personajes no me pertenecen, ojala jaja, solo libero mi imaginación con ellos, disfruto y espero que ustedes también.**

Estaba en shock. Aunque intentaba responder, no salía sonido alguno de su garganta. Aquellas palabras fueron duras, difíciles de digerir, demasiada información para asimilar, desorientada no sabía por que parte debía empezar, lo único favorable que ya sabía era que clase de personas la tenían atrapada allí, lo malo, es que eran unos malditos lunáticos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la recién llegada, con solo observarla ya podía descifrarla, definitivamente se había vuelto buena en eso.

Mirada desafiante, siempre en guardia, parecía una verdadera guerrera, pero más allá de todo era increíblemente hermosa aunque de una manera exótica. Cabello largo hasta la cintura, cuerpo definido con cada exuberante curva en su lugar, que por mas maltratado que haya estado, en ese momento parecía perfecto. Bella y peligrosa, como el fuego mismo, una no muy buena combinación para el que caía en sus encantos, sin embargo un pequeño detalle llamo la atención de Beth, una rosada cicatriz cruzaba por lo ancho de su mejilla.

Decidida a averiguar toda clase de información, mostró un poco de amabilidad

-¿quieres un poco de agua? Seguro te hará bien- dijo una Beth un poco más delicada de lo común.

Sentándose en el suelo para mayor comodidad la morena chica respondió:

Gracias, hace bastante tiempo que nadie me habla de esa manera- tomo un trago de agua y prosiguió- Me llamo Rhea, no me gusta hablar mucho, pero creo que contigo no me quedara otra opción.

Beth, un gusto- asintió con su cabeza, a lo que Rhea contesto de la misma manera.

Creo que esto no es un gusto, no de esta manera, seguramente ya lo diste por hecho, da igual- añadió con bronca- según "ellos" lo merecemos, hay tantas cosas que no sabes.

Ya me di cuenta de ello, sabes me recuerdas mucho a alguien- con mucha precaución, Beth realizo la pregunta que tanto deseaba- ¿Qué tienes en el rostro?

Ellos lo hicieron- dijo bajando la cabeza como con angustia, pero al levantarla Beth solo pudo ver una enorme sonrisa – pero no creas que no les di batalla a esos malditos ricitos de oro- el orgullo en sus ojos confirmaba que se les había dejado las cosas fáciles- por cierto, tu también me recuerdas a alguien.

Oye hay una duda que tengo, quiero saber si no soy la única. ¿este tipo de mundo, te cambio tanto como lo hizo conmigo?- al no obtener respuesta se volteo a verla, solo para confirmar que se encontraba recostada sobre la pared, dormida.

¿Qué es lo que debía sentir? Lo desconocía. ¿Quién era aquella chica? Beth ya no sabia lo que significaba confiar en alguien, un precio muy alto que debía pagar por sus errores, un precio tan alto que sentía que cada día descendía un paso mas hacia el abismo. Estar lejos de la personas que uno ama, ese era el peor castigo que podía recibir, sobre todo cuando tienes a alguien tan especial. Lo extrañaba con cada parte de su ser, todo la llevaba hacia el, recordarlo era lo único que podía hacer por el momento. Cerraba sus ojos y ya podía imaginárselo, de lo único que estaba segura, era que su imagen nunca se iría de su cabeza.

El recuerdo más nítido que tenia era el de su rostro, sus ojos, su mirada.

Sus ojos demostraban tantas cosas, podía aparentar cualquier cosa, pero su mirada siempre dirían la verdad, sus ojos, puerta del alma.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que lo necesitaba, cada instante, necesitaba aunque sea solo verlo, la vida se había encargado de separarlos, pero Beth solo lo vería como un obstáculo, uno que estaba muy dispuesta a superar, ya que ahora no solo se trataba de ella, Beth no era la única en peligro.

Aunque no lo sabía, Beth se había vuelto en una de las personas más fuertes de su grupo, sabia que la muerte constantemente estaba presente, así que siempre la esperaba, estaba preparada para eso. Ya no era aquella niñita que dependía de su padre o hermana, esa que lloraba o se deprimía, ahora era una mujer fuerte y decidida, que toma decisiones cuando así se lo requiere, consolando y animando a las personas que amaba. No extrañaba su vida anterior, por que aunque está esta llena de mierda, la convirtió en alguien capaz, aprendió a valorar cada minúscula cosa, como un baño o cenar, sobre todo le dio a alguien que la hacia brillar y sentir querida. Así que no, ya no extrañaba su vida anterior, solo quería empezar una nueva, solo con el. Ya agobiada por sus pensamientos y tanta información el sueño la vencía, sus parpados no resistían la fuerza que la sumergía en ese profundo sueño.

Unos pequeños golpecitos en su cara la despertaron, lentamente se incorporo refregándose los ojos, con toda la pesadez del mundo, parecía que un tren la había arrollado. Una burlona risa la sobresalto, al levantar la cara pudo ver que se trataba de Rhea, se calmo y decidió seguirle la broma. Riendo, le devolvió una de las pequeñas piedras que le había lanzado, que justamente dio sobre su cabeza.

Maldita ricitos de oro, al fin despertaste, roncas como un camión pequeña cerda.- dijo una Rhea de muy buen humor- lávate un poco la cara pareces una indigente.-

Mira, tu no tienes de que hablar, me dejaste hablando sola- manifestó sonriendo, hace mucho tiempo que no se reía- y por cierto tu también roncas.

Ey ricitos, cuéntame sobre ti, estoy un poco aburrida- exclamo, mientras seguía arrojando piedras contra la pared.-

Un poco sorprendida Beth decidió abrirse un poco mas, le hacia falta descargar un poco sus emociones, además también quería saber mas sobre aquella chica.

Antes vivía en una granja, con toda mi familia, todo era normal. Ahora me parecería aburrido.- suspirando prosiguió- luego todo se fue al demonio, mi madre se convirtió en esas cosas y yo era solo una pequeña, ¿me criaron así sabes? Luego de un tiempo fuimos a una cárcel con un grupo, allí estaba todo bien, todo parecía tan normal, pero luego, como siempre se fue todo al demonio.-mirando hacia la nada, como en una ensoñación continuo su relato.- Sentí algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir por alguien, y como dije antes, todo se fue al maldito demonio y termine aquí, me hicieron de todo, pero eso no me detendrá, lo di por hecho. Cambie mucho, aunque no lo parezca, todos cambiamos, solo hay que acostumbrarse supongo. ¿que hay de ti?

De mi ya no queda nada, lo perdí todo.- aquella morena chica, agarro con sus manos su cara y continuo.- Toda mi familia estaba separada, siempre estuve sola, mi padre era policía y para intentar tener algo que nos una, me enliste en la policía como el. Sin embargo no sirvió de mucho, a el no le importo. llevaba un mes ya como oficial y todo esto empezó. Intente ayudar a muchas personas, pero al ver que era inútil, decidí irme. Fui una absoluta cobarde, pero sobreviví.- apretó sus puños con odio, los nudillos blancos por la presión, soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y continuo.- me quede vagando por el bosque, hasta que lo encontré, nos refugiábamos en una casa que antes había sido una funeraria, todo esta bien. El tiempo se encargo de unirnos y me enamore perdidamente, eso me llevo a donde estoy ahora. Luego vinimos hacia este lugar y comenzó todo. Empezaron aislándome, yo no hacia ninguna tarea, solo tenia que ser una "chica" obediente, obviamente no lo fui, no nací para eso, investigue y el que busca lamentablemente encuentra. Yo desesperada, le conté lo que había visto, pero sus convicciones no eran del todo cuerdas y no dudo en entregarme.

Beth conmocionada por su triste relato, se conmovió de tal manera que decidió aliarse con aquella mujer, la necesitaba para irse de allí. Rhea conocía el lugar, las personas y sobre todo sabia luchar, ella era su pase de salida de allí y lo iba a aprovechar, Beth necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba a daryl.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios Beth no dudo en intentar convencer Rhea.

Oye, tengo algo para proponerte, que dices, ¿cuento contigo para lo que sea?.


	9. El mejor amigo

_Los disparos lo dejaban tan aturdido, que su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, el piso estaba frío, mas de lo común. Miraba hacia todas las direcciones, absolutamente desorientado, intentaba enfocar su visión pero no lo lograba. Alguien lo sacudía, pero no sabia quien era, lo llamaba por su nombre pero se escuchaba tan lejos… Su desorientación era total, pero se desconcertó más aun cuando, al alzar sus manos las vio teñida de un oscuro color carmesí, bañadas de sangre, mucha sangre… _

Miles de emociones sentía en aquel momento. Estaba preocupado, ansioso, nervioso, aunque no lo demostraba en absoluto. No soportaba un segundo más esa infernal ansiedad que iba en aumento, que lo comía por dentro. El trayecto que realizaron había sido tranquilo para su gusto y aterradoramente largo, parecía que nunca iban a llegar a su destino.

Si fuera por el ya se hubiera largado a correr hace mucho tiempo, pero debía mantener la calma y seguir el paso de los demás, ya no se encontraba solo, debía pensar en el grupo.

Al demonio todo, no podía seguir mintiéndose, la anhelaba tanto, necesitaba llegar a ella cuanto antes, el que quisiera lo seguiría. Decidió aumentar su marcha y en tan solo unos pocos segundos pensó que ya les llevaba una distancia considerable, pero sorprendentemente seguía escuchando a sus espaldas los pasos del grupo, al darse media vuelta los vio allí, agotados, cargados, pero al final estaban con el. Ese gesto de parte de ellos, lo conmovió, la emoción nublaba sus ojos.

-Ey flash, ¿puedes bajar un poco la marcha? Creo que ya diste la vuelta al mundo. Dos veces.- dijo un agitado Carl alcanzándolo, mientras que con un pequeño salto acomodaba la mochilla que llevaba cargando.

-Necesito llegar cuanto antes, no entiendes, yo soy el responsable. ¿No lo sabes? Es tu amiga, ¿acaso tu no sentías algo por ella? ¿No son noviecitos?- soltó enfurecido, la ira brotaba de el y todavía no llegaba a entender el por que.

-Oye Daryl, nunca tuve nada con ella, es solo una buena amiga, nunca quiso nada, escúchame bien, me puedes tomar como un niño como lo hacen la mayoría, pero sé cuando alguien siente cosas por otra persona. Aparte no sabes fingir muy bien en lo que respecta a ella, se sincero conmigo sabes que la conozco bien, me debes eso amigo.

Al decir eso daryl volteo su cabeza para mirarlo bien, y resignado sin poder negarlo una vez mas, respondió

-Creo que te debo una explicación Carl, en especial a ti.

Sabia que si debía hablar con el, tenían que detenerse, así que lo tomo por el hombro y juntos se hicieron a un lado, con un gesto con la mano indico a los demás que pararan, pero esta charla se notaba que solo era de ellos así que mantuvieron la distancia. Entonces lo miro. En sus ojos solo había dolor, soledad, con sus ojos trataba de transmitirle a Carl algún tipo de consuelo.

-Cuando todo pasó en la prisión y logre salir, pensé que estaría solo, que de allí en más todo iba a ser así, me asuste mucho, de verdad que lo hice, me sentí perdido y abatido. De la nada, allí apareció ella y cambio todo.-No podía mirar a los ojos de aquel chico, por que sabia que lo que le iba a contar era muy duro, hasta para el todavía lo era.- Ella en ese momento, se volvió todo. Mi día empezaba y terminaba en Beth. De a poco se fue metiendo bajo mi piel, como nunca nadie lo hizo, me abrí completamente, tenía ese efecto en mí. Con una mirada, solo una, me daba el amor que nunca me dieron, tal vez pensaras que estoy loco y tendrás razón, por que lo estoy, pero solo por Beth.

Carl miro con comprensión a aquel hombre, emanaba por todas partes dolor y solo dolor. El sabía el efecto que tenia Beth en las personas, era refrescante y calida, lo sabia por el mismo. Así que solo se limito a apoyar su mano en la espalda de Daryl, alentándolo a continuar, con un asentimiento Daryl prosiguió con una leve sonrisa saliendo de sus labios.

-Es la persona mas impredecible que conocí, me confundía tanto, lo sigue haciendo, aun lejos de mi. Sabes, todo iba tan bien, tendría que haberla cuidado un poco mejor.- Paso las manos por su castaño cabello, en señal de desesperación.- Lo siento Carl, no pude cuidarla, lo lamento tanto, no pude protegerla, quiero recuperarla, tenerla aquí, no sabes cuanto me hace falta.-Carl se sorprendió por la reacción de Daryl, pero allí pudo ver cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos hacia Beth.

-¿Sabes lo que sientes por ella?, hasta yo me puedo dar cuenta de que estas completamente hipnotizado por ella, te cambio tanto, para bien lo digo.

-No lo se, no se lo que siento por ella, estoy tan confundido, solo se que la quiero de vuelta y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible hasta tenerla a mi lado nuevamente, aquí es donde pertenece- Daryl al pensar que estaba siendo cursi, hizo una extraña mueca y recobro su postura de "chicomaloquenadaloperturba".- allí esta la explicación que te debía, ¿necesitas saber algo mas?

Carl sabia que no debía presionar mas, ya que se había abierto demasiado hacia el. Estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía que daryl tenia una parte sensible ¿Qué le habrá hecho Beth? Una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. Le palmo el hombro dos veces en señal de comprensión, acomodo nuevamente su mochila y siguió caminando dejando a todos atrás, era una señal de que iba a apoyarlo a traer a su amiga de vuelta con ellos.

Después de 20 minutos, que habían parecido interminables, cansados todos de caminar decidieron hacer un alto para recobrar fuerzas, aunque solo fueran por unos pocos minutos. Daryl agobiado y un poco avergonzado por su reciente declaración, prefirió apartarse, necesitaba más que nunca del silencio, buscaría en ese silencio algo de ella.

Busco el árbol mas alejado pero a la vista, se sentó apoyando su espalda en el. Cerró sus ojos, entonces ahí llegó, llegó como una leve brisa, Beth y sus malditos recuerdos…

Su alargada cara, ojos azules que mostraban el cielo, labios que podían tentar a cualquiera, o por lo menos a el y lo tentaban como el infierno. Su inocencia propia de ella, que no la hacia mas débil sino angelical, su cuerpo al que parecía todavía faltarle desarrollo, pero la hacia mas especial y perfecta. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Pensó en toda clase de mujer con la que estuvo y ninguna le hizo sentir esto que estaba sintiendo, todo palidecía ante lo que era Beth, ante su hermosura, inocencia y fuerza, todo era nada sin ella…

Estaba loco, quería volverla a tener al frente suyo, acariciarla y aprovechar cada segundo junto a ella. Era tan estupido, se lamentaba tanto de no haber disfrutado el tiempo que tuvieron juntos, nunca imagino que la apartarían de su lado. Beth se convirtió en una parte imprescindible en su vida, ella arreglo su alma ya quebrantada, lo hizo hacerse cargo de sus peores temores y sentimientos, le enseño a abrirse hacia los demás, de no haber sido por Beth, nunca habría podido hablar de esa manera con Carl. Carl. Siempre le tuvo un poco de celes, ya que en la prisión, el podía acercarse a ella y hablar, hablar el tiempo que quisiese. El, en cambio no, nunca se iba a atrever, lo había intentado en varias ocasiones pero no lo había logrado. Siempre se los veía tan naturales a ellos dos, eso la hacia mas inalcanzable. Carl parecía enamorado de ella, tal vez lo seguía estando y si Beth lo prefería a Carl antes que a el, estaría dispuesto a hacerse un lado para que puedan ser felices, ella podría elegir, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

Allí supo, que cuando ella apareció en medio de su oscuridad, rescatándolo, su vida no iba a ser la misma.

La iba a regresar como de lugar, la recuperaría y lucharía hasta el ultimó momento...

Su mente se ilumino, armaba y desarmaba, unía los hilos, trataba de encajar las piezas. Entonces, ahí estaba su plan, parecía perfecto y deseaba que así lo fuera, por el bien de todos…

Como si de un resorte se tratara, casi instantáneamente se levanto del frío suelo y fue a donde se encontraban los demás, estaba eufórico y nervioso. Al llegar llamo la atención de todos, que lo miraban con sorpresa, algunos desorientados.

-¿Ya decidiste que hacer no es así?, estaba esperando este momento- soltó un determinado Rick. Daryl lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo que su amigo siempre lo apoyaría, sin esperar mas prosiguió a plantear su idea.

-Antes que todo saben que no quiero arriesgar sus vidas, si vienen conmigo tengo que saber si van a estar dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario, de lo contrario se quedaran en un lugar seguro y esperarán.- informo, señalando con el dedo a cada uno de ellos, sin dudarlo, todos asintieron. No podía esperar menos de su grupo después de todo.- Esto es lo que haremos, vamos a dividirnos. Necesitamos a alguien allí dentro que se asegure de que Beth esta en ese lugar, ese seré yo. Ustedes deben buscar un refugio en el que estemos a salvo, no muy lejos y por ultimo un transporte de emergencia. Alguna du…

Sin dejarlo terminar la oración, Carl lo interrumpió.

-Yo iré Daryl, tengo varios puntos a favor. Tu te vas a dejar llevar por tus emociones y la culpa, en cambio, dime ¿Quién puede desconfiar de alguien como yo?- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.- además, tu necesitas estar bien en caso de que ella este ahí. No te equivoques, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi amiga. Por favor no me miren así, en especial tu papa, después hablaremos bien, ya no soy un niño.- el desafío destellaba en sus ojos.

Rick resignado al nuevo carácter de su hijo dijo

-Daryl, enséñale como hacer humo blanco y negro, ese va a ser la señal.-señalando con el dedo índice a su hijo, terminó- Carl, confío en ti, no cometas ninguna estupidez, sabes que no puedo perderte…

Los ojos de Aquel muchacho resplandecían de emoción, pura emoción. Lo único que le quedaba era su padre, pero ya no era un niño y sabia como hacer las cosas. Estaba determinado a recuperar a su amiga y a ayudar. Sin dudarlo, rápidamente agarro el brazo de su padre y lo atrajo hacia si en un calido y confortable abrazo.

-No te preocupes estaré bien papa, es necesario y lo sabes. Ya no soy un niño- dijo mientras hundía un poco mas la cabeza en su padre.

-Lo se, ya no eres un niño...

Sin tiempo que perder Daryl llamo a Carl, no una, sino cuatro veces, hasta que este por fin pudo separarse de su padre. Recogió su bolsa y se alejaron un poco de el sitio de reunión.

Daryl abrió bruscamente su bolsa y saco de ella el encendedor que siempre llevaba.

-Como ya sabes, nos vamos a comunicar por medio del humo. Lo hagamos sencillo, humo blanco positivo y humo negro negativo, no sabes hacerlo ¿cierto?- al ver que Carl lo miraba con una expresión de confusión prosiguió.- el humo negro es el mas fácil, consigue clásticos o bien un neumático. Para el blanco necesitas papel y paja, mojas un poco la paja, la envuelves en papel y listo. No necesitas descerebrarte o algo así para entender.

-Entendido. Y por cierto, no te enojes Daryl, sabes que tengo la razón.- y sin más dio media vuelta en dirección al grupo, para prepararse. Definitivamente iba a tener un largo día...

Hace más de cuatro horas que se había separado, todavía ninguna noticia de mierda de Carl. A el le asignaron encontrar un vehiculo, era lo mas fácil, lo consiguió lo mas rápido que pudo. En solo 20 minutos. Su cabeza no estaba metida en la tarea que debía hacer. Mato caminantes, condujo, se arrastro, corrió, todo eso lo hizo automáticamente, estaba tan jodidamente acostumbrado que le dio miedo.

Miles de ideas rondaban por su mente, sabia que el tenía que ir, era su responsabilidad todo esto ¿en que carajo estaba pensando al dejar ir a aquel mocoso? Aunque en el fondo sabia que ese mocoso tenia la razón.

Abrumado por sus pensamientos, se recostó en el la parte delantera del auto que consiguió, miro al cielo en la dirección correcta y espero.

Tres horas más pasaron, hasta que por fin, un remolino blanco ascendía hacia el cielo, esa era su señal. Rápidamente cargo su ballesta, escondió su cuchillo y se puso en marcha al lugar en donde se debían reunir…

Agitado llego al final del bosque, donde lo esperaban en aquel alambrado metálico, Michonne y Rick. A los pocos segundos Carl se les unió, su cara completamente blanca, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sin dudarlo, Rick sacó empezó a escalar el entelado, iba casi en la mitad cuando Carl lo interrumpió.

-Papá, detente por favor. Nunca van a darse una idea de las cosas que tuve que ver en ese lugar. Fue lo peor…- Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus ojos se iluminaban por las lagrimas que se aproximaban.- Beth esta ahí Daryl, pero no la querrás ver, ni mucho menos quieres saber que le hicieron…

Daryl pudo sentir como su visión se nublaba, lágrimas de rabia y frustración surcaban su rostro. No iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Carl, por favor dime que esta con vida, solo eso necesito.-lo miro con impaciencia tratando de obtener respuestas cuanto antes.- por favor solo dímelo…

-Ella esta con vida, pero esta demasiado quebrada, esta perdida, Daryl.- Parecía que iba a arrancar sus cabellos por como tiraba de ellos, algo lo había perturbado lo suficiente como para estar así.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito sa…

Un ruido sordo interrumpió su respuesta, no sabia que era, hasta que vio como desbordaba la sangre de la pierna de Carl. Rápidamente todos se agacharon y buscaron sus armas. Carl se retorcía en el suelo agarrando su pierna.

_Piensa rápido. Piensa rápido, Daryl._

Sin pensar Daryl se dispuso a trepar el alambrado, los disparos rozaban su cuerpo, pero parecía no importarle. Estaba completamente enfocado en llegar a Carl.

Apenas pudo pasar las piernas hacia el otro lado, pego un salto cayendo al suelo con sus pies, que le ardían jodidamente.

Aquel adolescente se encontraba tirado en el piso, al borde de la inconsciencia por el insoportable dolor, la sangre no dejaba de brotar. Al ver que perdía tanta sangre, Daryl arranco un pedazo de su chaleco, atando arriba de la sangrante herida.

-Ey, amigo resiste, tenemos que salir de aquí- miro hacia todos lados buscando alguna salida y remarco- Ahora.

Carl, esforzándose pudo tirar de la mano de Daryl, aunque su agarre fue débil fue suficiente para llamar su atención. Y con un notable sacrificio logró pronunciar una sola palabra, antes de desmayarse completamente… "Beth"

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo debido cuando notó que Carl se había desvanecido. En un estado de desesperación tomo a Carl por sus hombros y lo cargó hasta un pasillo que dividía dos edificios, no iba a perder a alguien mas, no se lo podía permitir.

La sangre no dejaba de emanar de aquella herida, no sabia que hacer, intento taparla con sus manos, pero estas rebalsaban de aquel liquido escarlata. No soportaba ni un segundo mas, se desplomo en el piso.

"_Los disparos lo dejaban tan aturdido, que su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, el piso estaba frío, mas de lo común. Miraba hacia todas las direcciones, absolutamente desorientado, intentaba enfocar su visión pero no lo lograba. Alguien lo sacudía, pero no sabia quien era, lo llamaba por su nombre pero se escuchaba tan lejos… Su desorientación era total, pero se desconcertó más aun cuando, al alzar sus manos las vio teñida de un oscuro color carmesí, bañadas de sangre, mucha sangre… "_


End file.
